


Take Me Out

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://perfexa.tumblr.com/post/42916462503/dont-leave-me-alone-at-night-or-things-happen">this lovely cosplay.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this lovely cosplay.](http://perfexa.tumblr.com/post/42916462503/dont-leave-me-alone-at-night-or-things-happen)

She unlocked the back door, just like she said she would.

You didn't seriously think she would actually do it.

Your name is Dave Strider, and if all goes well, tonight is going to be a very good night.

As usual, it started with Rose Lalonde and a late-night Skype call.

It wouldn't have been unusual in the least, Rose probing your psychological weaknesses, you avoiding her queries with deft deflections (Ok, more like shitty raps and persistently feigned ignorance, but whatever.)

And then she'd gotten up to go to the bathroom or powder her nose or whatever the fuck girls did when they left the camera's line of sight and didn't come back with food.

She'd set her laptop down in such a way that you'd had a perfect view of the garishly purple smuppet sitting on her desk.

You aren't sure if she'd planned it, or if she'd simply forgotten it was there, but you will say that you've never known Rose to be anything other than Completely Fucking Deliberate.

When she gets back, you demand an explanation.

You don't like the explanation.

"I find your brother exceedingly attractive, both physically and intellectually, and when he discovered I was one of his website's patrons, he very kindly crafted this to my specifications, since I'm a very good friend of yours."

At this point in the conversation, she's holding the horrid thing in her hands and stroking the felt like it's a pet.  She digs her fingers between the asscheeks of that plushest of rumps, and while you can't hear the click of it being activated, you DO hear the sudden sound of vibration.

Was she fucking kidding?

No, no, she wasn't, and why did she look so fucking smug?

"Jealous, Dave?"

"What?  No!  Fuck that.  Fuck it so hard it needs motherfucking multi-colored rope to tether it back to the fucking reality in which there is a WORLD of no attached to being anywhere near that fucking monstrosity."

"Ooo, I like the multi-colored rope.  It shimmers."

That backfired.

"I bet you'd like to be tethered with fucking multi-colored shimmery fucking rope."

"Yes, I would, actually."

What?

For a long moment, you simply stare at your computer.

Rose?

Tied up?

With your brother's shimmery multi-colored rope?

YESPLEASE.

While you were distracted with your thoughts, Rose has not only turned off and discarded the smuppet, she's found a swath of cloth and wrapped it around her face, attempting to look around, instead of giving you the smug smirk that hovers around her lips.

"Rose."

Her head snaps around so that her face is pointed at the computer screen.

"Ah, I see you've returned to the conversation."

"Fuck you."

"Perhaps. Would you like to come over?"

You live two blocks from her, and could be there in about three seconds.

"I don't have a key."

She pulls the piece of cloth down to her neck with a finger and gives you the 'You are so fucking full of shit' look that you fully deserve.

"I CAN go unlock the back door."

"You looked hot with the scarf on."

She smirks as she stands.

"I know.  I'll be right back."

You hyperventilate for the ten minutes she's gone, because her house is fucking huge and what the hell is she even doing?

When she comes back into the camera's line of sight, she's wearing the scarf again.

And nothing else.

She smirks at the screen from behind the purple cloth.

"I've set an alarm for half an hour.  If you aren't here by then, I'll just assume you aren't coming.  Turn the sound off on your laptop BEFORE you go, and don't forget the rope.  I like a good surprise."

You turn the sound off.

You watch Rose hum to herself and pick at her teeth and is she playing with her breasts below the camera line?  Yes, that is exactly what it looks like she's doing.  She giggles and stops jiggling herself in favor of singing.

Ten minutes pass before you finally rouse yourself.

You have rope to get and a Lalonde to surprise.


End file.
